Chaptor 1: The Hollows
by karo1472
Summary: Kanisa Harkels comes to a new class, he there meets Akihira Monochrome. After a few years, Kanisa finds out that Akihira isn't as normal as he ha thought in the first place


**The way it was, the way you always go do the wrong things. When you think you do the right things, but do the opposite. It's hard to always do the right. But I think, the day I met the other 'side' of my best friend. That was the one day, where I did the right thing.**

There was a wave of noise coming from the class. Why was today so different from every other day? And why did I even ask. The new kid, I was the new kid. The bell rang, and a lot of others came to the class.

"You may come in now." The teacher waved me in. As I walked in, I could see 30 or more students sitting side by side.

"My name is Kanisa, Kanisa Harkels. It's nice to meet you all." The teacher clapped her hands together. "Well, I hope you will get along with everyone." As I walked down to me seat, the other students were whispering things. I had really good ears, so I head almost everything they said.

"... Do you really think..."

"...What if..."

"Hey!" A boy, he was sitting way back in the class. "Yes, what is is?" I looked at him. What's with him. Why did he call out to me

"Your name is Kanisa, right?" I nodded. "Yes, and you are?" he kept staring at me.

"...Why does he..."

"My name is Akihira, Akihira Monochrome." Once again I nodded. "Come sit here. I think we can become good friends." He began smiling, and I walked over to him. But as I was walking over there, someone was whispering something about Akihira.

"...Why do he want to be friends with the new kid?" I looked at the person. "Why not?" It was a girl, she looked shocked and began shaking. "I-I'm sorry. I just..." I looked away, and walked over to Akihira. She just kept staring at me. Did she know? Maybe she did, or maybe she had a secret to. I'll never know.

That day, was truly amazing. It's been about 5 years now. And i still don't know why that girl sad as she did. Ore what it meant. All i know is that both me and Akihira, still are very good friends.

"What did you call it?" I sighted. "You never learn do you Akihira?" He looked at me, and shocked his head.

"No, I never learn. And I have told you so many times, call me Aki." I looked at him.

"No!"

"Why not?" I shocked my head.

"It's not your name. Your name is Akihira, not Aki." He sighted.

"Then tell me again. What did you call it?"

"A Hollow."

"And what do they do?" It looked like he was into the Hollows. But how much will he love them if i tell him the truth?

"They hunt people and eat there soul. Even spirits there are wandering the earth, they hunt them and eat them." He nodded. Like it was a good bedtime story or something like that.

"And those who hunt the Hollows and kill them... What are they called?"

"Soul Reapers... As far as I can remember." I could nearly see small sparkling stars in his eyes.

That day was special to. Akihira, he simply loved the stories I could tell about Hollows and Soul Reapers. And I still don't know why.

"Kill it! We need to get it out of the way!" On my way home, I met up with Akihira. And not far from my house, the Empirial Army was fighting a swarm of Hollows coming from crags in the sky.

"What the hell is that?" Akihira was shocked. I wonder, can he see the Hollows?

"What is what?" I need to try him of.

"Those things, the Army is fighting against?" He could see them. Why? How? Stay calm, no need to panic. I need to tell him, and yet.

"They can't be Hollows. Can they? Kanisa? Is it Hollows?" He was scared. I could feel it. And the way he was talking, his voice was shaking. I nodded.

"Yes, they are Hollows. But not some of the strongest ones. They are some of the weak ones. So you don't need to be afraid." He shocked his head.

"I'm not afraid, or scared. It's just... like it's... it's... Overwhelming." I guess he is excited. But suddenly, it wasn't just the weak ones. This time, Gillians was coming.

"Akihira, stay back. You don't want to get in the way." This was no time for jokes. Akihira, he needed to stay back or he will get killed.

"Why? This is getting even more cooler." No, not now. I don't have time for you to be like this.

"Shut your mouth up and get away from here!" Mad, why am I mad.

"What's wrong with me being here? It's not like I'm gonna get killed by those weak ones. Right, Kanisa?" This was not normal, this feeling of hate and love. I need no kill the Gillians, and at the same time I need to protect Akihira. But how?

"This is not just the weak ones, this time it's..."

"Kanisa, look. What the hell is that. Why can't they kill the Hollows? Kanisa?" No, not now. Of all times, not now.

"Those are Gillians, they have the 3th rank. They are more dangerous than the other Hollows." Akihira looked at me. He looked surprised.

"Kanisa, how many ranks are there?"

"11 in all... Get out of the way Akihisa!" I pushed him away so the Gillian didn't stamp on him, but on me instead.

"Kanisa!"

The flames of the burning hell. My best friend Kanisa, was dead. Stamped on by a monster with the name Hollow, and the rang Gillian. The blue and white flames from under the foot of the Gillian, tor the monster apart and something came flying up in the sky. Kanisa, with something surrounding him. No. This person was deferred. He's not the person I know, but who is he then.

"What the hell are you looking at?" What. Did he talk to me?

"I..." He got a really creepy look on his face.

"Let me guess, you are that Akihisa guy. You are a dear friend to my master. Move out of the way. I don't want you killed. My master would go mad at me if you died." I nodded. That was the only thing i could do.

"I told you to get the hell out! You idiot!" He looked at the Gillians. Something on his hand shined red. And from that some kind of bone came out, and took the shape of a thousand knives. Then he began killing the Hollows. When all the Hollows where gone the person standing in front of me was still not my friend Kanisa.

"Who... Who are you?" I dared to ask at a time like this. What kind of monster is he?

"I'm Arwetta. A demon beast sealed in this stone." He showed the stone in his hand.

"I posses a vessel, and that person becomes my master. Those who I posses, are the ones best qualified to be my master. Do you understand?" I nodded. So, not only was my best friend strong. He was also a master to a demon beast sealed in a blood red stone. This must be the most Craziest episode of my entire life. I hope I don't die before I see the end of this.


End file.
